<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let You Go by supremeleadershitlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145256">Let You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleadershitlord/pseuds/supremeleadershitlord'>supremeleadershitlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst later, Pining, light angst in the beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleadershitlord/pseuds/supremeleadershitlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raditz loses his mate when Planet Vegeta is destroyed and finds himself working alongside Prince Vegeta. When he comes to Earth to recruit his brother, he’s dealt another devastating blow when Goku refuses to join and leaves him near death. He’s found by a human and attempts to adapt to life on Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a shorter chapter to start but they'll get longer as the story unfolds. I have a lot of plans for this one so it's going to be a thing for a while, hopefully with weekly updates. Tags will be updated with each new chapter when it's necessary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One foot in front of the other, the ground is absolutely not spinning.”</p>
<p>Leaves crunched under your feet as you crossed a massive empty field. Sure, you could’ve stayed off of the plot of old farm land, but why do that when your house was on the other side of it? You were far too inebriated to even consider it, especially when each step made you feel like you were teetering on the edge of a cliff.</p>
<p>Small town living made it much easier to walk home from the one bar in town without anyone bothering you. No cars speeding down the rural street, no cops prowling for something to alleviate their boredom, just peace and quiet. And the possibility of a wild animal pouncing on you from the woods but it was a risk you were willing to take.</p>
<p>West City cast a glow off in the distance like a beacon trying to guide you to a place you no longer belonged. It was amazing how one horrible breakup had the ability to make you feel like a trespasser on your own turf.</p>
<p>“You really gotta stop self-medicating and deal with this shit… ” you mumbled to yourself, stumbling slightly as you hit an uneven patch of ground.</p>
<p>Your eyes drifted back to that glow and the ache in your chest that you tried desperately to quell awakened.</p>
<p>Before you could feel the full effect, you tripped and landed hard on the damp ground. You laid there, cheek rested against the grass regretting every life decision that led you to that moment. You pressed your palms to the ground and tried to sit up but gravity is a bitch and it pulled you right back down.</p>
<p>“For the love of… ” you groaned and used every bit of your energy to flip over and fish your phone from your pocket. The small, sleek device slid out of your hand when you saw what caused you to fall in the first place.</p>
<p>Laying there on the ground, battered and bloody, was the biggest man you had ever seen in your life. Everything about him stood out, the peculiar clothing, the bulging muscles and thighs like tree trunks. But the thing that caught your eye the most was his long black hair. No hair product you had ever seen could withstand whatever the hell he had gone through. His beautiful spiky locks were untouched while the rest of him looked as if he narrowly escaped what happened before he ended up in the field.</p>
<p>You got up on your knees and scooted closer. The slow rise and fall of his chest told you he was still alive, but for how long, you weren’t sure. The longer you looked at him, the more you questioned your own sanity.</p>
<p>“Either you’ve finally lost it or you really did trip over this big ass man,” you whispered to yourself, screwing your eyes shut. You took a few deep breaths to calm the panic rising within you. If he really was there, what the hell were you supposed to do? It was difficult just taking care of yourself. You couldn’t call the police because you knew it would end in a public intoxication charge. There were far too many unknowns but you couldn’t deny the strong urge to help him since he was left in such a bad way.</p>
<p>“Where’s Kakarot?” A deep, strained growl ignited fight or flight mode and you reacted in the worst possible way.</p>
<p>With an earsplitting scream and a swift punch in the stranger’s face.</p>
<p>Two things happened, neither of which you were expecting. You howled out in pain and the man didn’t even flinch. You might as well have tapped the tip of his nose. It would’ve been painless and you still would’ve gotten the same reaction. It wasn’t like you had never punched a man before, you had, several times. But none of their faces felt like his on impact.</p>
<p>“Dude, what the hell? Are you a fucking terminator or something?” You winced and rubbed your hand, pain spread throughout and up your wrist. If it wasn’t broken, it came really close.</p>
<p>“Did you… really… ” he wheezed and tried to sit up only to fall back again, “hit me and… get mad that it hurt?”</p>
<p>“Admittedly, that was an asshole thing to do. But in my defense, it’s the middle of the night, you’re a stranger, and you scared me.”</p>
<p>“Kakarot… where is he?” He coughed up a small amount of blood and took a labored breath.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure you have some other shit to worry about besides this Kakarot guy. How the hell did you get here and what happened?” You moved closer but remained cautious.</p>
<p>“Ship.. flying,” he replied, slipping in and out of consciousness.</p>
<p>“Eyes on me, big guy, no passing out.” You glanced towards the back of the field and saw the faint glow of your porch light.</p>
<p>“Guess I’m dragging your ass home. At least you’re cute,” you said under your breath, reaching out for his arm. It was barely 5 inches off the ground and you were already struggling. It was going to be a long journey home and you had no idea what you were going to do with him when you got there.</p>
<p>You clutched his massive forearm and pulled, leaning back to put all of your weight into it but he didn’t move an inch.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you made of?” You panted, still tugging on his arm despite the energy drain it was inflicting upon you.</p>
<p>“Human… ” He was barely coherent but calling you human was odd, even for someone on the verge of passing out.</p>
<p>You dropped his arm and bent over, resting your hands on your thighs to catch your breath. It turned out trying to move what was the equivalent of a boulder in human form was exhausting. Either that or you were even more out of shape than you thought.</p>
<p>“Dude, I’m begging you, please wake up long enough to get your ass to my house,” you pleaded.</p>
<p>When he didn’t respond, you dropped to your knees next to him and tried to roll him over but his shoulder armor was getting in the way.</p>
<p>“I’m one more failed attempt away from passing out next to you.”</p>
<p>Overexertion combined with your drunken haze did little to help your situation and you found yourself drifting forward, resting your head on the stranger’s chest as your eyes grew heavy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up in the field to find the stranger from last night up and moving. And it all goes downhill from there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little more establishing the dynamic between them before the fun begins.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of wet grass and dirt filled your nostrils when you awoke. Before you opened your eyes, you knew the sun was beaming overhead. Judging by the layer of sweat on your forehead, it was going to be a hot one.</p>
<p>Your clothes stuck uncomfortably to your body as you turned over to your back, groaning the whole way. Along with the nausea, your entire body ached from sleeping on the hard ground all night.</p>
<p>“Human, who are you and why did you sleep on me last night?” A large silhouette stepped up next to you, nearly blocking out the sun entirely.</p>
<p>“Thought you were just a vivid dream.” As the events of the previous night flooded your brain, you realized how many unanswered questions there were regarding the handsome stranger.</p>
<p>“Wait… how are you standing? You were pretty much dying a few hours ago.”</p>
<p>He bent down and grabbed your wrist, bringing you to your feet without much finesse.</p>
<p>“Hangover!” You shouted when you came face to face with his wide chest. A cold sweat broke out all over and before you could so much as turn your head away, you vomited all over the front of him.</p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you, human? That smells horrible,” he growled, stepping back to get away from the odor but, of course, it followed him. He tugged at his armor and tried to wrestle it over his head but his face went pale before he could get it off.</p>
<p>“Spicy,” you panted while you pulled your shirt over your head to wipe your mouth, “bar food, man… it’s good going down but it fucking sucks coming back up.”</p>
<p>He bent over and dry heaved a couple of times before his stomach emptied what little still remained. He groaned and clutched his ribs before pulling his cracked armor off the rest of the way. One side of it was almost completely gone and the rest was barely hanging together.</p>
<p>The two of you fell silent when you stopped and finally got a good look at one another. The only thing that covered him looked like some kind of spandex wrestling attire that left little to the imagination.</p>
<p>You stood a few yards away in a black bikini top from your visit to the community pool next to the bar the day before and your favorite pair of jeans, perfectly worn in and comfortable.</p>
<p>“As far as morning after looks go, this is not my finest. Self medicating hangover is not a good look on me,” you said, breaking the intense silence between you.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” He asked again, completely unamused.</p>
<p>“Dude, you were dying in the field right next to my house dressed like you just left an anime convention. You tell me who you are first.”</p>
<p>“I don’t take orders from weak little humans,” he snarled, offended you would even attempt to tell him what to do.</p>
<p>“I don’t see any weak little humans,” you shot back, unfazed by the difference in size between you. He had to be well over a foot taller and built like a tank.</p>
<p>He took in a sharp breath to come back with another insult but all that came out was a groan as he clutched his ribs and dropped to his knees.</p>
<p>You approached with caution as he tried to catch his breath. Each time he inhaled, the pain seemed to intensify. Even on his knees he was close to being at eye level with you.</p>
<p>“Do you need a doctor or… ” you trailed off, unsure how to help him.</p>
<p>It was clear he wasn’t from Earth which wasn’t all that surprising or disconcerting living on the outskirts of West City. It seemed to be a hotspot for strange activity and visitors from the cosmos.</p>
<p>“No doctors,” he growled.</p>
<p>“So, what, I’m supposed to just leave you here to die slowly? Not my style, big guy. Come on, my house is right over there.” You took a step forward and offered your hand.</p>
<p>He tilted his head up to meet your gaze. The friendly smile you displayed took him by surprise. He expected some amount of fear from his less than welcoming first impression, but there wasn’t any.</p>
<p>“I don’t need help from a human,” he grumbled as he began to stand.</p>
<p>“That’s too bad, you’re getting it anyway.” You grabbed his arm to help him stay balanced and hoisted it over your shoulder. The second he let the full weight of his massive arm rest on you, it felt like you were sinking into the ground.</p>
<p>“Jesus fuck… how are you so goddamn big?”</p>
<p>“How are you so tiny?” He grunted, shifting to take a little weight off of you. All you could do was help keep him steady, anything beyond that was out of the question.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been home in a couple of days so the house is probably a mess,” you said, ignoring his question.</p>
<p>The small patch of woods near your house offered a short reprieve from the sun’s intensity. You had never been more thankful for the end of summer. The sweltering hot days were miserable and difficult to enjoy because it was too uncomfortable to do much of anything.</p>
<p>You came to an abrupt stop when your house came into view. The front half looked fine, not a brick out of place. The back half had been reduced to crumbling walls and bits of rubble.</p>
<p>When your eyes settled on the pod sitting in what used to be your bedroom, you slowly turned your gaze to the stranger at your side.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” You asked, calm on the surface but inside your blood was boiling.</p>
<p>“Raditz, why?” He answered with a little more attitude than you could let slide.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming that’s yours, Raditz?” You pointed to the small round ship surrounded by chunks of your walls and roof. Imagining him folding his massive body into the pod would’ve made you laugh if not for the anger over your house.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And where you’re from, I’m assuming you’re well versed in galactic travel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, human. What are you getting at?” He sighed and clutched his ribs, not at all bothered by the fact that his pod decimated your house.</p>
<p>“This area is like 90% cow pasture, how the actual fuck did you crash land on my house?!” You shouted, loud enough for your voice to echo.</p>
<p>“How dare you raise your voice-”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck no, you’re not pulling that high and mighty bullshit with me,” you interrupted, hands shaking from the overwhelming anger.</p>
<p>“Do you have a death wish? I’ve killed beings bigger and far scarier than you for much less,” he shouted back despite the pain he knew it would cause. </p>
<p>“You destroyed my house, you gigantic asshole!” You stared up at him, not the least bit intimidated.</p>
<p>“I’m warning you, human, your life means nothing to me and I won’t hesitate to end it,” he growled back.</p>
<p>“Is that supposed to scare me? Dude, this is Earth, like half of us wish for death every fucking day!”</p>
<p>Raditz opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out while he processed what you said.</p>
<p>Your chest heaved with a long, drawn out sigh. Without another word, you headed towards what was left of the house. The inside was a complete wreck even in the front half of the house. The impact of the pod hitting the back half of the house shifted everything and left the floor covered with valuables from your shelves and TV stand. The only thing left unscathed was the furniture.</p>
<p>Glass from broken picture frames crunched under your shoes as you navigated the living room to grab the first aid kit from the small closet across from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Sit.” You pointed to the couch when Raditz appeared in the doorway.</p>
<p>He hesitated for a moment, looking around at the chaos his ship caused. After crossing the threshold, he moved gingerly towards the couch and sat down next to you.</p>
<p>With the first aid kit laid out on the coffee table, you shuffled through to find disinfectant wipes, bandages, and whatever else you might need to get him patched up.</p>
<p>He slowly pulled his ripped up black spandex top over his head and sat back on the couch, shifting to find the most comfortable position. His whole left side was one massive bruise with cuts and dried blood smeared across it. The cuts on the rest of his body had long since stopped bleeding but still needed to be cleaned.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you have a broken rib or two?” You finally turned to look at him. The anger and annoyance that marred his chiseled features just minutes before was replaced with curiosity.</p>
<p>He nodded and moved his arm out of the way to give you access to his battered side.</p>
<p>“How do you take care of broken bones where you’re from?” You pulled a disinfectant wipe from a small foil packet and unfolded it.</p>
<p>“Medical machines,” he answered. Right when you pressed the wipe to the cuts on his abs, he hissed.</p>
<p>“Keep talking, what’s a medical machine on your planet?” You continued, hoping to keep him distracted from the discomfort.</p>
<p>“A pod… ” he winced and took a deep breath, “full of a healing liquid… it can heal us from any wound as long as we’re still breathing.”</p>
<p>You placed a bandage over one of the deeper cuts and moved onto the next. “I wish we had something like that here. How long does it take?”</p>
<p>“Dammit, woman,” he grunted when you added a little pressure to his ribs to clean another long gash.</p>
<p>“Depends on the wound,” he said through gritted teeth, “minutes up to a few hours.”</p>
<p>“And I’m guessing you don’t have one in the pod that destroyed my house?” You raised an eyebrow and glanced at him.</p>
<p>“Obviously not. What do you have on this pathetic planet that can heal me quickly? I have more important things to do than sit here and answer your questions,” he bit back.</p>
<p>You pressed against his ribs out of spite and got an anguished groan out of him. Before you could return to cleaning the last of his cuts, he grabbed your arm to stop you.</p>
<p>“I could snap your wrist with one hand.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? If you really wanted to, you would’ve just done it,” you challenged. It was a gamble to keep pushing back but you ran out of fucks to give long ago.</p>
<p>A few seconds of silence passed between you and he finally released his grip.</p>
<p>His curiosity returned when you focused on patching him up as if he didn’t just threaten bodily harm. The way you were able to be simultaneously angry and caring towards him wasn’t something he expected from a human.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want a rotting corpse in the field next to my house,” you answered without a second thought, “you’re also not leaving until you fix the chaos your pod caused.”</p>
<p>“I owe you nothing, human-”</p>
<p>“You’re also kinda cute but that’s not going to last long if you keep being a dick,” you continued, turning your attention to his arm.</p>
<p>He jerked it away and growled when a sharp pain shot through his body.</p>
<p>“Feel like a big man now?” You chided before pulling his arm back into your lap.</p>
<p>“How do you expect me to fix this? I’m a warrior, not a builder.”</p>
<p>You raised an eyebrow and said the first thing that came to mind. In retrospect, it was probably the worst thing you could’ve said but you were incapable of keeping your mouth shut.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’ll be a better builder since you clearly suck at the whole warrior thing.”</p>
<p>A tingle went down your spine when he turned his murderous glare to you. It wasn’t the dying part that filled you with fear, it was the infinite number of ways he could go about it that made your life flash before your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Told from Raditz's pov, the two of you continue to get acquainted and sleeping arrangements are figured out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Raditz</b>
</p>
<p>Raditz stared back at you with murderous intent. A human questioning his worth? That was something he could not stand for.</p>
<p>But as you went back to tending to his wounds, not disgusted or berating him further, something occurred to him. Humans were weak, that much was obvious. But the weaker ones weren’t cast aside as nothing. In the very short time he spent in West City before tracking down Kakarot, he saw it first hand. The weak were not treated as less and the strong as more.</p>
<p>His eyes trailed down your body, fully taking in your appearance for the first time. He found you pretty, for a weak human, anyway.</p>
<p>He did feel slightly bad about destroying your house but your attitude made him not care as much as he should’ve.</p>
<p>“Sorry about going off on you,” you finally spoke, as if you were reading his mind. His brow furrowed, curious if you really were a mind reader.</p>
<p>He arrived on Earth with very little information about it’s inhabitants. For all he knew, that’s exactly what you were, a mind reader and all of his deeply guarded secrets were wide open for you to invade.</p>
<p>After you finished patching him up, he watched as you examined all of the damage the crash had caused. Your entire bedroom was gone, replaced by his pod. The bathroom across the hall was salvageable but still a disaster. Half of the kitchen was collapsing but, luckily it was the side opposite the major appliances. Overall, the damage could’ve been much, much worse.</p>
<p>“Hey, Raditz, can you lend a hand? I need to get this at least partially closed up before the storms start tonight,” you called from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Raditz reluctantly agreed, at least it would distract him. He helped close up the open spots in the walls with tarps and plastic sheeting from the shed. It wasn’t perfect but it would keep most of the rain out.</p>
<p>“I guess we’re leaving the pod here for now,” you said, examining what was essentially a UFO.</p>
<p>Raditz watched you take in every detail of the pod you could while you circled around it. For him, there was nothing extraordinary about it because he was used to seeing them and traveling in them only when absolutely necessary. But to you, he imagined it was something quite remarkable based on the childlike wonder you displayed while you ran your fingers along the edge of the door.</p>
<p>He held his hand up to a scanner to the left and the locks disengaged. The door slowly lifted revealing the inside.</p>
<p>“Okay, totally thought that was just a window,” you admitted before stepping forward to take a peek inside.</p>
<p>“It’s very small compared to the other transports we have… had on our planet,” he corrected himself without considering the ramifications. All he could do was hope you didn’t catch it.</p>
<p>Right when you turned your attention to him, he braced himself for a marathon of questions. But they never came. You merely looked at him with an expression he wasn’t entirely familiar with. You seemed… sad. But that couldn’t be right unless you really were a mind reader.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I check out the inside?” You asked, turning your head back to the pod.</p>
<p>“Don’t press any buttons.” His tail uncoiled from his waist and moved slowly back and forth behind him while he watched you explore. He tried to keep his mind as clear as possible in case you were listening in.</p>
<p>When you sat down in the plush seat, you looked up at him and immediately screamed when you saw the furry brown appendage. His tail puffed up and whipped around wildly.</p>
<p>“What!?” Raditz looked around for whatever threat nearby that made you let out that god awful sound.</p>
<p>“Is that a tail? I thought it was some kind of ridiculous furry belt.” You took a deep breath and calmed your nerves while his tail went back to it’s normal amount of floof.</p>
<p>“A furry belt… why would I wear something like that?” He asked, puzzled by the odd assumption.</p>
<p>“Dude, you’re wearing a battle speedo, a furry belt is not that far out of the realm of possibility.”</p>
<p>“A battle speedo? Are you still speaking this planet’s language?” He asked, brow furrowed while his tail darted back and forth.</p>
<p>“It’s called English, it’s not the only language here, and yes, I’m still speaking it. That little piece of spandex covering your… ” you trailed off and gestured towards the middle of his body, “that whole area is pretty much a speedo and you said you’re a warrior. It is, therefore, a battle speedo,” you explained.</p>
<p>“Step away from my pod, you can’t be trusted if your mind conjures up those sorts of ridiculous things,” he chided, ready to close his pod up and ban you from it for making a joke about the remainder of his Saiyan clothing.</p>
<p>“Whatever, big guy. I need to call the insurance company and get screwed over on this claim anyway.” You brushed past him to the living room and made yourself comfortable on the couch.</p>
<p>By the time you got off the phone, you were seething. It turned out there was no fine print in your insurance premium about losing part of your house to a space pod. Most of what you were saying went over his head. He had no idea what insurance premiums were and considering the way you were acting about it, he didn’t care to find out.</p>
<p>“This is perfect, I have no idea where I’m going to sleep or how the hell I’m going to fix this.” You crouched and leaned against the pod. Fighting off anxiety was a lot more difficult than it should’ve been. It had a way of swallowing a person whole and plunging them into darkness.</p>
<p>Going against everything his own brain was screaming at him, he sighed, “you can sleep in my pod.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but where are you gonna sleep?” You asked, looking down at the shredded hunk of springs and memory foam that used to be your bed.</p>
<p>“In my pod, obviously. You’re not foolish enough to think I’d leave you alone in there, are you?”</p>
<p>“Come again?” You asked, eyebrows raised as you regarded him.</p>
<p>“It’s just sleeping, human. What’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“Sleeping next to random strangers you found in a field isn’t exactly safe for females here.”</p>
<p>“It’s cowardly to attack while someone is asleep or unable to defend themselves.” He felt a twinge of guilt saying that, he wasn’t afraid to fight dirty if the situation called for it.</p>
<p>“I guess if you were going to hurt me you would’ve done it by now. It’s not like I could fight you off, even injured.” You stood and looked around for something to keep you occupied before the stress did you in.</p>
<p>The sun lowering in the distance turned the sky into a tapestry of pink and orange. Raditz was sore from his rib injury but he was still determined to keep himself distracted by helping you move some of the bigger things in your house. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it. He had zero interest in befriending humans, you were no exception.</p>
<p>Sometime after midnight, Raditz retired to his pod. You opted to give the couch a try and see if it could work as a bed for the time being.</p>
<p>He climbed in his pod and engaged the locks. It was far too soon to be back in the cramped space but it was at least a piece of home. The only piece he really had left. His armor was broken along with his body and he was stranded on a planet meant to be a quick stop on his journey.</p>
<p>Everything changed so drastically in such a short amount of time that he barely had a moment to process all that he lost when Planet Vegeta was destroyed.</p>
<p>His chest ached when memories of her played through his head. That was the biggest question that needed answering. How was he supposed to continue without his mate? Their bond was stronger than it had ever been last time he saw her. And then she was just gone, dust spread among the space in which his home planet used to reside.</p>
<p>A tap on the door was a welcome reprieve from the thoughts that haunted him. He blindly hit the side panel to open the door for you.</p>
<p>“So, I’m terrified the roof is gonna collapse on my ass,” you announced. Without a word, Raditz scooted as far to the left as he could and put his massive hand out to help you climb in. The two of you kept your eyes on one another as he pulled you in to settle next to him.</p>
<p>The same expression from earlier returned to your face. You looked at him as if you could see past all of the bullshit and right into his mind. But it was more than that and it finally clicked in his stubborn head. You weren’t reading his mind at all. You recognized his overwhelming sadness because it was in you too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raditz opens up a little about his past and the two of you get closer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light touches on your forearm jolted you awake. It was still dark out and the pod was only dimly lit by the moon.</p>
<p>You swatted at your arm to shove away whatever was crawling across your skin but it just came back, caressing your arm like it was trying to comfort you.</p>
<p>You scrambled for your phone and quickly turned on the flashlight to see a furry brown tail coiling around your wrist.</p>
<p>In the few days you had spent sleeping in the pod with Raditz, his tail touching you was a first.</p>
<p>It was gentle, searching and memorizing the surface of your skin.</p>
<p>You reached over with your other hand and ran the back of your fingers softly over the fur. It gave your wrist a little squeeze of encouragement to continue.</p>
<p>Raditz stirred and tried to get more comfortable in the cramped space while you stroked his tail. He began to purr when he found a spot that offered a little more comfort.</p>
<p>“Dude, you purr, too?” You whispered, more to his tail than him because he was out cold. It uncoiled from your wrist and laid across your thighs.</p>
<p>“You’re so soft.”</p>
<p>It wagged a little and brushed up against your arm.</p>
<p>Raditz sat up so fast it made you scream and the pod shake. His tail was poofy and stuck straight out behind him before coiling back around his waist.</p>
<p>“Human, that is one of the worst sounds I have ever heard,” he said, still groggy from the deep sleep he was ripped away from.</p>
<p>“It’s involuntary. Give your tail back, it’s much friendlier than you.”</p>
<p>“That was you touching my tail?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and blinking to bring you into focus.</p>
<p>“Yeah, who else would it be?” You chalked it up to him just being very disoriented from the sudden jolt but the way he looked at you, like he was disappointed to see you next to him piqued your curiosity.</p>
<p>“No one. Don’t touch my tail again.” He laid back and stared at the roof of the pod.</p>
<p>“Fine… but I didn’t touch it first,” you sighed and laid back down.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked, brow furrowed in confusion.</p>
<p>“I woke up to your tail brushing against my arm. Do you not have control of it?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes it reacts by itself. It’s,” he paused, searching for the right word to use, “instinctual.”</p>
<p>“And the aversion to me touching it?”</p>
<p>“That’s personal.” He turned on his side to face you, keeping his tail at a safe distance.</p>
<p>“Fair enough.”</p>
<p>You could feel him staring at you and it made falling back asleep impossible. You did the only logical thing you could think of and turned to face him. If awkward staring was what the big ass alien wanted, awkward staring was exactly what he would get.</p>
<p>“Twenty questions, big guy. You ask me a question, I ask you one and we keep going until we either hit twenty each or we pass the fuck out.”</p>
<p>“Why do you talk so much?” He asked without hesitation.</p>
<p>“Goddamn, dude, you came out swinging,” you laughed and adjusted your pillow to get more comfortable.</p>
<p>“I have anxiety out the ass around new people and rambling on and on is the way my brain thinks I should deal with it. Totally involuntary and very annoying,” you paused and took a breath, willing yourself to leave it at that.</p>
<p>Learning more about the alien you tripped over in the field was an experience. His world was a lot different and, unfortunately, it was destroyed. Losing that much of your life had to be hard and he made it easy to sympathize with him.</p>
<p>You almost made it through the full 20 questions before your eyes got heavy and you fell asleep once more.</p>
<p>It took a few weeks but you and Raditz had finally fallen into a routine. That was amazing in itself but the fact that you were able to do it with half of a house was a miracle. With no help from insurance, you were on your own. Neither of you knew the first thing about rebuilding parts of a house and hiring a contractor was going to cost a fortune.</p>
<p>So, you did what any rational, struggling adult would do. You watched a ton of youtube videos about building a house.</p>
<p>“Why must these humans say this is easy while they use these primitive contraptions we don’t have?” Raditz complained as he reached for another doughnut.</p>
<p>“No idea, big guy. Pass me a chocolate one,” you said as you scrolled through recommended videos.</p>
<p>“I’m eating the chocolate.” His voice was muffled by the doughnut you were craving. The one you went all the way to the bakery for.</p>
<p>He swallowed a big bite while he held the half eaten thick ring of doughy goodness. That didn’t stop you from trying to swipe it from his hand. His tail immediately coiled around your arm to stop you. He brought the doughnut to his mouth and finished the rest in one bite while he looked directly at you.</p>
<p>“Proud of yourself, asshole?”</p>
<p>Before he could answer, you ran the tips of your fingers down his tail. His body tensed and he released your arm immediately.</p>
<p>You still had no idea what the deal was with the tail. He was vague on the details and didn’t say why he didn’t want you to touch it, so you refrained. At least until it wrapped around you in some way. That was almost becoming a nightly occurrence while you slept in the pod.</p>
<p>“Stop getting distracted and find another video,” he chided.</p>
<p>“Stop distracting me and I will.” You went back to scrolling through videos and his tail coiled around your arm again.</p>
<p>“Okay, seriously? What was I doing wrong this time?” You turned your head to see Raditz looking at his tail confused.</p>
<p>He pulled his tail back and wrapped it around his waist.</p>
<p>“Why does that keep happening?”</p>
<p>He looked away and remained silent, deep in thought.</p>
<p>Just when you were about to end the awkward silence, he spoke.</p>
<p>“Before my home planet was destroyed, I had a mate. She didn’t survive the… ” he cleared his throat before continuing, “she was the only one my tail reacted to like that. Anytime she was close it wrapped around her arm or her waist, sometimes her leg.”</p>
<p>As you processed everything he was telling you, more questions arose that had your mind going in a million different directions. Did you remind Raditz of his mate? Or did he just miss her so much that any warm body close by was enough.</p>
<p>“What was her name?” You finally asked, opting for the easier question first.</p>
<p>“Maizie.” He kept his gaze straight ahead, avoiding even the slightest eye contact with you.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that happened,” you offered, unsure how to comfort someone in his particular situation.</p>
<p>You brought your hand up to rub his back. The moment you made contact with the dark blue fabric of his shirt, his tail was on you. But for the first time, he didn’t try to pull it away.</p>
<p>“Do you… “ you trailed off, biting your lip while you reconsidered your question.</p>
<p>“Do I what?” He asked, glancing in your direction.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>His tail moved up to your face and rubbed against your cheek.</p>
<p>“I guess your tail likes me,” you smiled and leaned into the soft, furry appendage.</p>
<p>“It does, but that’s me controlling it this time,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Can I hug you?” You blurted. Silence fell over the pod and you wished like hell life had a rewind button.</p>
<p>Being touch starved was bad enough, but having someone like Raditz so close to you all the time made the need so much worse. You also got the impression he was just as touch starved, only his tail was more aware of it than him.</p>
<p>His continued silence had you seconds from laughing awkwardly like it was a joke. Then you felt his tail around your waist, nudging you closer.</p>
<p>“Is… uh- is that you or your tail?” Your gaze met his for clarification.</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, he had you in his lap with his tail coiled around your waist. You were facing him, straddling his hips with your hands splayed across his well defined chest. Despite the way you were sitting, it didn’t feel sexual. It just felt great to be close.</p>
<p>You cupped his face, gently rubbing his cheeks with the pads of your thumbs. “I’m sorry you lost her.”</p>
<p>Raditz managed a slight smile. “You’re not so bad for a human.”</p>
<p>“You’re not so bad for an alien,” you said, running your hands down his chest. You leaned forward and rested your head on his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. His arms wrapped around you, holding you tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You find a solution to your housing problem and take Raditz downtown for your first public outing. Of course, it doesn't go the way you expect at all. Later that night, some unexpected guests arrive</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning dew coated the outside of the pod and birds chirped on the tree branch nearby. It was way too cheery for early morning. Being awake at that time usually meant you either couldn’t sleep at all or woke up long before you should have.</p>
<p>That morning you woke up too early but it was entirely Raditz’s fault and you were more than okay with that.</p>
<p>Sometime during the night he wrapped his tail around your waist and pulled you up to sleep on his chest. That was where you woke up and that’s where you remained, listening to him purr while his body heat kept you warm. The rise and fall of his chest was like a gentle rocking putting you completely at ease. That was no easy feat and there he was making you feel safe and content without even trying.</p>
<p>You lifted your head up to see he was awake. It felt like a kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttered in your stomach when you realized something was different.</p>
<p>“You’re awake… and you’re still purring.”</p>
<p>His eyes locked onto yours and the butterfly feeling spread to your chest and throat leaving you seconds from saying something you probably shouldn’t say.</p>
<p>“I’m comfo-”</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” you blurted. Your eyes widened and you let out a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>His brow raised in surprise, mouth slightly ajar. For a moment, you expected him to push you over to your side of the pod.</p>
<p>Instead, he smiled and struggled to keep his eyes on yours. He was nervous and you had no idea why.</p>
<p>“I’ve been called many things but uh… that’s a new one,” he finally said, breaking the anxiety inducing silence between you.</p>
<p>“Was that a bad thing to say?” You asked, unable to hide the worry in your voice and on your face.</p>
<p>“No, not bad at all. Just new.”</p>
<p>When you saw the smile that spread across his face, you realized making a complete fool of yourself in front of him didn’t bother you at all. In fact, you were willing to let it happen more just to see that smile. It was like a potent dose of serotonin and you needed more.</p>
<p>“I think I have a solution to our housing problem,” you revealed, changing the subject to avoid doing something incredibly stupid.</p>
<p>His tail tightened around your waist and you knew he wasn’t letting you up anytime soon.</p>
<p>Later that day, you and Raditz embarked on your first journey away from the house together. He usually stayed back when there were errands to run or groceries to buy. He wasn’t a small guy by any stretch of the imagination and walking side by side with him downtown drew the gaze of many people passing by. It wasn’t just his size that made people take notice, it was also his gorgeous mane of black hair that nearly touched the ground and his bulging muscles stretching the material of his t-shirt and jeans. It was Raditz in general, all the way down to the way he carried himself and the air of confidence he seemed to be naturally gifted with.</p>
<p>“This is definitely the place,” you said, opening the door to a white dome shaped building.</p>
<p>Raditz shuffled in behind you, almost filling the doorway completely. A purple haired girl with the Capsule insignia on her shirt approached.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the Capsule store, my name is Lynn. Is there anything I can help you find?”</p>
<p>Her eyes drifted over to the huge saiyan next to you. He tilted his head, curious about her. Then it struck you, Raditz had little to no experience around other humans.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my house was half demolished when a… plane crashed into it.” You knew exactly how ridiculous it sounded but saying a space pod carrying a hot alien crash landed on your house was out of the question.</p>
<p>“Was it a… an alien ship?” Lynn asked, glancing up at Raditz.</p>
<p>“How do you know that, human?” He said, stepping closer to the much smaller human.</p>
<p>“My boyfriend- ” Before she could finish her sentence, an alarm blared and red lights flashed overhead. The ceiling opened up but before you could see what was happening, the tail tucked under Raditz’s shirt flung out and coiled around your waist, pulling you safely behind him.</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be dead!” A voice called out amidst the chaos.</p>
<p>You peeked around Raditz to see an entire row of artillery from the ceiling aimed at him. A teal haired woman standing on the other side glared, not the least bit intimidated.</p>
<p>“Hey, can you get the insane security to stand down, he’s not going to hurt anyone,” you yelled back, waving your hand.</p>
<p>“Is that… is that a human behind you?” The woman asked, trying to get a better view.</p>
<p>“Help me out, big guy, your tail won’t let me go,” you said. Your heart felt like it might beat out of your chest. Everything happened so fast you barely had time to react.</p>
<p>“And put you in harm’s way? No, you stay back there, this is Kakarot’s friend,” Raditz growled.</p>
<p>“Wait… you mean Goku?” Lynn said from behind a shield that went up around her automatically.</p>
<p>“Raditz, calm down. They haven’t attacked, we can talk to them,” you whispered. It was hard to hide the panic in your voice over the predicament you found yourself in.</p>
<p>“Human, where is Kakarot?” Raditz asked, turning his attention to Lynn.</p>
<p>“Enough!” The other woman shouted. “If you promise to keep him on a leash, I’ll disarm security.”</p>
<p>“Raditz, please?” You begged, lightly scratching the back of his head to soothe him.</p>
<p>He let out a little growl and loosened his tail. “Fine.”</p>
<p>The red lights retracted along with the row of weapons and disappeared into the ceiling.</p>
<p>“All I have to do is hit one button and those will come back out, so don’t try anything,” the woman said, approaching him without a trace of fear.</p>
<p>“I’m Bulma, I’m assuming you’re the one taming the saiyan?” She stepped around him to look at you.</p>
<p>“Trying to,” you laughed nervously. Raditz still had his tail around you, protecting you even without an immediate threat.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go out back and talk. Lynn, close up and go home. Make sure Goku knows about this,” Bulma said, giving out orders as she guided you and Raditz towards the back of the dome.</p>
<p>The back door led to a shaded patio with a row of tables and thick, beautiful foliage lining the sides to offer privacy to anyone sitting out there.</p>
<p>“Raditz can sit there,” Bulma said, pointing at the first table, “we’re going to the back table.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m staying with her,” he snapped, his tail coiling tight around your waist again.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, big guy. I’m safe, this is like the smartest and richest woman in the world,” you said, nodding towards Bulma. He eyed her wearily but relented and loosened his hold.</p>
<p>You gave him a reassuring smile before following her to the last table.</p>
<p>“Sorry about the security system in there, it’s not even loaded with ammo, it’s just a deterrent. What did you come in for?” Bulma asked, taking a seat at the last round white table.</p>
<p>“A house. His pod wrecked mine when he landed. We’ve actually been sort of living in his pod and it’s not very roomy,” you explained.</p>
<p>Bulma was unfazed by all of it and that piqued your curiosity.</p>
<p>“You’ve been sleeping in the pod with him? Has anything happened?” She leaned in and kept her voice low.</p>
<p>“Not really. It was a little rough at first but he’s adjusting,” you said in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>“That’s good. He’s definitely a lot less hostile than I remember.” She glanced past you at Raditz. You could tell her mind was racing, sorting through the chaos that just came back into her life.</p>
<p>The two of you talked for a while, you filled her in on Raditz and she told you about Goku and the little bit she knew about saiyans. You were looking forward to meeting him at some point and even though it was a long shot given the history, maybe Raditz and Goku could at least talk. That could be a step towards him finding happiness on Earth.</p>
<p>“I’ll make you deal. If you keep an eye on him and tell me if anything weird happens, I’ll give you a capsule house.” She said it like she was giving you a piece of cake as opposed to a whole house.</p>
<p>“Bulma, no. That’s way too much, let me pay,” you countered.</p>
<p>She reached in her pocket and pulled out a handful of capsules. “How many bedrooms were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“Just one, that’s all I can really do at the moment.”</p>
<p>She settled on a pink capsule and placed it on the table in front of you. “That’s a three bedroom. It’s one of the models we used for photos so it’s fully furnished and you’re not paying for it.”</p>
<p>“Bulma, you don’t even know me. I-”</p>
<p>“Your saiyan back there came to Earth to recruit Goku. The only reason he’s here is because of my friend which means your house is gone because of this. It’s the least we can do for you,” she said, pushing the capsule closer.</p>
<p>“And remember, call me immediately if anything feels off with him, okay? This is a direct line to me,” she said, passing a business card to you with the Capsule logo shimmering on the top left corner and a phone number scrawled across the bottom.</p>
<p>“At least let me pay you something for this, please?” You pleaded with her.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. Just come to my next party, I’ll introduce you to Goku,” she said, refusing to take no for an answer as she headed back inside the building.</p>
<p>On your way back to the car, Raditz remained silent. There was no good way to approach the subject of his brother. That had to be weighing on him.</p>
<p>“What’s that place?” He finally spoke, pointing towards the small building on the other side of the road.</p>
<p>“It’s a bar. One of my favorites actually,” you replied, coming to a stop at a four way intersection.</p>
<p>“What’s a bar?”</p>
<p>“A place where people usually drink strong tasting liquids that make them feel funny.”</p>
<p>“Strong liquids?” He raised an eyebrow and sat forward just enough to see past his hair which had taken up residence between the two of you.</p>
<p>“We call it alcohol. It’s how I ended up in that field the night I found you.”</p>
<p>“Libations. That’s what we called them.”</p>
<p>Instead of continuing straight through the intersection, you made a quick left followed by a right and pulled into the parking lot.</p>
<p>You entered the old, dimly lit bar with Raditz in tow. The evening crowd was starting to trickle in.</p>
<p>Raditz found a table while you ordered drinks. You leaned back against the bar while you waited, watching him mess with the phone you gave him. It looked so small in his hands and he looked adorable navigating what he called primitive technology.</p>
<p>After very carefully walking back to your table, you sat a tray full of drinks in the middle and pulled out a chair.</p>
<p>A big, strong arm wrapped around your waist and the next thing you knew, you were sitting in Raditz’s lap. You were already so used to cuddling with him in the pod that you didn’t think anything of it.</p>
<p>As the day turned to night, you introduced Raditz to all of your favorite drinks and even some you didn’t like just to see his reaction. Aside from trips back to the bar to order more drinks, he kept you in his lap with an arm around your waist.</p>
<p>He required a ton of alcohol to even get a buzz and you were content sipping and never getting totally drunk. One of you had to stay a little sober to avoid bad decisions.</p>
<p>“What is this one?” Raditz asked, holding up a pint glass of blue liquid.</p>
<p>“That is your last drink of the night, big guy.” You grabbed it and took a quick sip before handing it back.</p>
<p>“It’s called… last drink of the night?” He stared at the glass, confused by the weird name.</p>
<p>“It’s called an Adios Motherfucker.”</p>
<p>“Say that again but… slower,” he said with a big goofy smile. Drunk Raditz wasn’t too different from the sober version. The thing you noticed the most was the sadness in his eyes. You watched it slowly fade until it was gone completely. His smiles lit up his entire face and he laughed louder.</p>
<p>“Can I have another one of these?” He asked, holding up his empty glass.</p>
<p>“Dude, I’ve already had to drag you to my house once, we’re not doing that again,” you chided.</p>
<p>“Human… sweetheart- just one?” He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.</p>
<p>“Human sweetheart. That’s a new one,” you laughed, shaking your head at how ridiculously cute he was.</p>
<p>You relented and bought him one more drink. The expensive bar tab made you feel sick but it was worth every penny to see him finally shed the darkness that enveloped him. Even if it was only for a night.</p>
<p>As soon as the chilly night air hit your face, you regretted not bringing a jacket.</p>
<p>“Saiyan, give me your warmth,” you said, ducking underneath his massive arm.</p>
<p>“We not driving?” He asked, lifting you into his arms like a child.</p>
<p>“I’ve had one too many drinks.” You buried your face against his neck and settled in for the walk home. Luckily it wasn’t far and you liked getting carried by Raditz, especially with his hands on your ass to hold you up.</p>
<p>“You smell good,” he said in a sleepy voice as you neared your half destroyed house.</p>
<p>“You can still smell my perfume? I figured that would’ve faded by now.”</p>
<p>“No… not that,” he muttered, burying his face against your neck to sniff you. If it was anyone else, you probably would’ve freaked out.</p>
<p>“Your scent, the normal one.”</p>
<p>You pulled back and smiled. “Wait, do you have some kind of heightened sense of smell that I don’t know about?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s a saiyan thing. We can pick up on scents and changes in scents we’re familiar with. Particularly with females we’re close to or want to be close to.”</p>
<p>He crossed the lawn to the backyard and lowered you to the ground. “How does this capsule thing work?”</p>
<p>You pulled it from your pocket, clicked the small button and tossed it approximately where you wanted your new house to be.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, Bulma,” you said in awe of the beautiful house she gave you. It was far too much and you were already trying to figure out ways to pay her back. You and Raditz explored the house briefly before calling it a night, exhausted from the day.</p>
<p>You tossed and turned even though the new bed was the most comfortable thing you had ever laid on. The temperature in the room was perfect and it was dark enough, but something still wasn’t right.</p>
<p>You knew what it was but you didn’t want to acknowledge it. Lines had already been crossed on multiple levels with your unexpected roommate. You shared the pod out of necessity, nothing more.</p>
<p>Minutes ticked by and you only seemed to get less sleepy. You finally got annoyed enough to get out of bed and go to the living room, but you didn’t make it there. You ran straight into a wall of saiyan at the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>“Holy shit! What the hell are you doing out here?” You stepped back and saw him carrying a glass of water.</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep so I got a glass of water. That a crime, you tiny pain in the ass?” He asked with a little smirk.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not a crime, you giant pain in the ass,” you said in a mocking tone.</p>
<p>“Can I sleep with you?”</p>
<p>You knew he meant actual sleep, but your brain processed it in a different way entirely and it left your panties wet.</p>
<p>“Sure,” you said, against your better judgement.</p>
<p>He followed you back to your room and walked around to the other side of the bed while you got back under the covers on your side. He laid down and turned on his side to face you.</p>
<p>“Bedroom not comfy enough?” You asked, scooting closer to him. He draped his arm over you and started to fade right away.</p>
<p>“Not that… just didn’t have you,” he said before drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p>You were wide awake until he started purring, head rested against your shoulder. It didn’t matter how much you tried to fight off the feelings you were having for him, they weren’t going away. The last thought you had before you finally fell asleep was the realization that you needed Raditz by your side to fall asleep.</p>
<p>A loud crash outside made the entire house shake. Raditz was up in the blink of an eye checking the window to see what it was. His tail fluffed up and moved wildly behind him.</p>
<p>You scrambled out of bed to look for yourself but there was nothing, just the backyard.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, big guy? Are you seeing something I’m not?”</p>
<p>“I need you to stay behind me and if anything happens to me, run,” he said, effectively scaring the hell out of you.</p>
<p>“What? You can’t just say that with no explanation! What’s going on?” Your anxiety skyrocketed as he moved past you to head towards the living room.</p>
<p>“Raditz- ”</p>
<p>“Behind me,” he snapped.</p>
<p>Before you could protest, the front door was kicked completely off the hinges and left in a mangled heap on the floor. A tall, muscular guy with short, spiky black hair walked in. One eye was covered with some kind of device you had never seen.</p>
<p>“This is what you’ve been doing, huh? There’s something incredibly wrong about a domesticated Saiyan,” the man said with a cocky grin.</p>
<p>A shorter man stepped in behind him, black hair shooting towards the sky like small spires. He also had the same device covering one of his eyes and he somehow looked even more intimidating than the bigger one.</p>
<p>“Prince Vegeta, Turles,” Raditz said, giving them each a nod.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>